Pretty Woman
by PorcelainLily13
Summary: Edward is a successful manager at a popular New York Italian Restaurant. For his brithday, Emmett and Jasper take him to a stripper's club. What will he find there? Read to find out! Major Lemons in later chapters! Promise!
1. Birthday's and Stripper's

**This is a new story that came to me! I was listening to a song and it came to me that it could be a story. This is the longest chapter that I've ever written and I plan to write more. I hope you guys like and please review! I'd like to know if you like it or not.**

**Song for this chapter - Topless by Breaking Benjamin**

_Birthday's and Stripper's_

"Gooooood Morning New York! Today is June 20th and it is currently six am. Traffic is clear unless you hit route 309 where an accident consisting of a truck and a car has blocked the streets. The current weather outside is 54 degrees with the chance of rain... ." I hit the snooze button to my alarm clock, not caring to hear the recent news that the radio station provided. I turned to my left side and stretched out, while opening and closing my eyes. As I settled back into my favorite position I thought, _another day_. And I know that this is going to be like yesterday.

For the past three years I have waken up at six am everyday to the same radio station on my alarm clock to get ready for work. I am manager of the over-popular restaurant named Serafina. Italian food is popular in New York, so it was a wise choice of choosing to build my families restaurant where it currently stands. Various celebrities come to dine in Serafina, the common people are like George Clooney, Julia Roberts, and Drew Barrymore. All of the pictures that I have taken with each of them are currently sitting in frames at my office's side desk since there are so many. My job contains long hours and much attention to every aspect of the restaurant. My father raised me to take over the business, he now is retired and lives in Cancun with my mother, enjoying life and having fun. One day I know that will be me. All I needed now was a wife to bare me a child, a son more like it.

My mother, Esme, has tried countless times to set me up with one of her friends daughters, to my dismay though, they are nothing that I'm interested in. All want to party, get drunk, have wild sex and want me to spend thousands of dollars on them. They always call back, I always decline the second offer. I just want a girl to like me for who I truly am, Edward Anthony Cullen - not the rich manager Edward Anthony Cullen. My lack of finding someone to accept me for who I am has gotten me to give up, since I truly believe that there is no one out there for me.

I got out of bed and pushed the button on the remote that is laying on my night stand. The currents move to the side, allowing the window to be visible and light to fill the bedroom. My penthouse is on the twenty-third floor and has three bedrooms, three full bathrooms, an office, study, living room, family room, kitchen, dining room, nook, and bar, overall is was over two-thousand square feet and costed me about eight million dollars. It was all worth it, especially after witnessing the scene I get every morning as I wake up - the whole of New York city.

I look down the window to see people already walking on the sidewalks. What was said about New York - It's the city that never sleeps - was not a false statement whatsoever. It is always crowded and always alive with people roaming amongst it's streets. I walk to the door on the left to go to the restroom. I shower and get myself ready just like any other day. I come out and go to the door next to it, my walk-in-closet. I touch the screen to put in my password and all the secured closet doors open up to allow me access to anything I'd like to wear for the day. I choose a black suit with a blue, silver and white tie. I put the newly acquired Day-Date II Rolex on my right wrist and the all too common black business shoes on. I look in the mirror and smile at how great I look.

I'm not trying to be selfish, but I knew how great looking I was. Every woman and even some guys, even though that scared me a lot, fawned over how handsome, sexy, even hot I look, even when I was younger. I stand at 6'2" with a bronze shade of hair and green eyes. My build wasn't hard core muscular, just, what I believe, is a perfect build. I look one more time in the mirror and straighten my tie just in case. I walk out of the walk-in-closet and head for the kitchen.

I grab a water bottle out of the refrigerator and an apple from the fruit basket. I pick up my blackberry and my briefcase as I head out of the door. After arriving on the main floor, thanks to the elevator, I head to the counter and ask Fred for today's newspaper.

"Of course Mr. Cullen. Would you like anything else before you proceed on with your day?" Fred is an older man who is going bald on the top of his head, but you wouldn't know that unless he took off the hat he wore everyday. He smiles at me, and the smile always makes me feel as though there's something he's hiding from everyone else. I know my assumptions are wrong, that he's just a harmless fifty-seven year old man, but he's one of those creepy fifty-seven year old men.

"No, Fred. There is nothing else."

I proceed out the spinning door and begin to walk amongst the crowded sidewalk. Immediately my phone rings.

"Cullen."

"Hey Edward!," my publicists chants into the phone. Alice Brandon was a short-like pixie, but a smart and cunning woman at it. I've known her since college, so our bond was stronger than any other. I considered her more of a sister than a friend or my publicist.

"What's up Alice?" I ask back into the phone.

"I just wanted to say Happy Birthday! I can't believe you are already twenty-three! How old!" I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk which caused four people to mumble at me and push me to the side. I have totally forgotten that it was my own birthday. I couldn't say anything at first.

"Hello? Edward you still there?" I shook my head out of the trance and said, "Yea I'm still here Alice."

"Let me guess Edward. You forgot it was your birthday?"

I laughed with how accurate this girl was. Another reason why she was my publicist. "Yes Alice I did forget, but thank you for reminding me."

"No problem. I just want to fill you in on your daily routine..."

"Alice, isn't this my secretaries job?" I interrupted her, because her and I always had this conversation over my secretary Jessica.

"Yes my dear friend it is, but I don't trust her whatsoever, so I like to tell you just in case. So, you have a business meeting with Tyler at eleven to discuss over expanding the restaurant. Lunch with me of course, and I'll bring Jasper, at one. And around three Emmett will be around to pick you up for the party."

"Wait Alice! What party? We never discussed a party?"

"Of course silly, that you are going to have a party! You only turn twenty-three once. Plus we get to make you feel old!"

"Don't forget Alice that your birthday is only four months away, and you'll be twenty-three too." I smirked after I told her this, I knew it was a good comeback.

"Yes Edward you are right, but still remember my friend, you are older, which means you'll die first." She giggled on the other side of the phone and I just chuckled at what she said. Typical Alice.

"Well Edward, I'm off. Ta-ta! Have a happy birthday again! See you after work!"

She hung up on me and I slid the blackberry from my hand to my pocket. I was only a block away from my restaurant, so I picked up my pace. After two minutes and turning the corner I saw it. My pride and joy. My second house. My only family. Everything that I had was spilled into this place. It was magnificent, a work of art.

I entered through the door, usually we have a doorman, but his shift doesn't start until nine. I turn on the main lights and begin to walk to the back of the building where my office lays. I get there and unlock it and open it. It wasn't a very big office, but it suited me just fine. Two nice and expensive black leather chairs sat in the middle, facing my dark wood desk with the newest edition of the Mac. Book shelves were behind me, the left of my desk was the side-desk with all the picture frames, and the right side was another side-desk that contained shelves of CDs and cabinets of papers. I sighed as I turned on the computer and read the Memo's on my desk left for me by Jessica.

First one read my reminder of my business meeting with Tyler. Second one told me that dad called with a number underneath it. Third was a notice by the mayor of New York telling me that the awards ceremony was coming up in a month for the best restaurant in New York. The forth was from Jessica herself wishing me happy birthday with hearts surrounding the words. I was a bit disturbed, but I wasn't blind to notice that she liked me. I always told myself that I won't get mixed in with office affairs, since it creates too much drama in ones life, and that is what I told Jessica. She just didn't seem to care. That was a main reason why Alice didn't trust her. I wouldn't fire her unless she completely screwed me over though.

The day went on and we soon opened. Slowly costumer's took their seats for lunch and the food was being cooked. The smell that floated into my office made me realize that I haven't eaten since seven this morning, and a little snack wouldn't be a burden. I pushed the buzzer on the telephone, "Jessica, can you go to the kitchen and get me some garlic bread. Put it on my account please."

"Yes Mr. Cullen." See, she wasn't too bad.

About ten minutes later Jessica knocked on the door and walked in with a plate that contained three slices of garlic bread and my favorite mariana sauce. The chef knew me too well and gave me what I liked. "Thanks Jessica."

"No problem Mr. Cullen. By the way, did you get my Memo this morning?" I looked up at her from the papers I was reading and saw her smile. It was one of those that made her seem hopeful that I fell for it, well I didn't.

"Yes Jessica I did. Thank you."

"Your welcome." After she said that I put my head back down to read the papers. She still stood there probably expecting me to come out from my desk and ravish her from head to toe just because of a Memo. I think not. I heard he sigh and walk out of the office. I grimaced as I heard the door shut too hard and loudly, this was not going good.

At eleven I sat in the business room with Tyler. I explained my plans on expanding the restaurant so we could put more tables, and since the ceilings were high, maybe even put a second story to make the restaurant seem more special. Tyler agreed that it could work and added the figures up. It was a hefty price, but a price I could deal with myself. Around twelve-thirty I walked Tyler out and came back to the office to find another Memo on my desk. My dad called again.

I placed the note on my computer screen as I logged off and got my coat and briefcase. I knew I had to start leaving now if I wanted to get on time to meet Alice and Jasper at the restaurant for lunch.

Lunch went well, Alice brought a little present along with her to give to me. It was a new tie, an Armani one, so I knew it wasn't cheap. I thanked her and gave her a hug, but she said that, that was one of the many still to come. I laughed and shook my head. I couldn't wait to wear this tie tomorrow.

The end of the day for me was coming to an end, and soon Emmett would be on his way to pick me up for this party that I never agreed to. Mark came into my office and knocked.

"Hey Edward. I'm checking in to tell you that I'm here for the night shift."

"Thanks Mark. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but how are you Mr. Birthday Boy?"

I laughed at his comment and shook my head, "I'm fine. Thanks."

"No problem. Well I need to go get ready before I get fired." He raised his eyebrows three times to allow me to know he was joking, and laughed as he left my office. Mark was a good guy. I trust him with my business, so that is why I hired him as the restaurants night manager. He had great idea's and good charm, so the restaurant did great with him.

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Cullen."

"Yo Bro! Come on out, I'm here!" Yelled Emmett.

"I'm coming." I chuckled as I hung up on him.

I left my office saying goodbye to Jessica, which I knew she should have left already since her shift was over, but I knew that she stayed to make sure I left okay.

I walked out of Serafina and into Emmett's large jeep.

"Happy Birthday dude!"

"Thanks Emmett. Where is this thing by the way?"

"Alice's place of course, but don't worry, Jasper and I have an escape route to get you to where the party really is." He had a mischievous look on his face and I knew right then and there that this was not going to be good.

Emmett drove fast, so we got to Alice's place in eight minutes. We got up there and the place was covered in streamers and balloons. I was horrified, but had to mask my face real quick before anyone saw my emotion. Everyone at the same time screamed 'Happy Birthday!' and I laughed out of acting. This is something I know I'm going to dread for the next hour.

Alice came over to give me another hug for the day and said her happy birthday wishes again. I thanked her yet again and moved on. I saw the beautiful Rosalie Hale in the middle of the room and made my way over to her.

"Hey," she said as she smiled at me. I always thought she was beautiful, a woman who was suitable for any guy, but I knew that she wasn't what I was looking for.

"Hey."

"Happy Birthday Edward." I thanked her and gave her hug before Emmett came over and wrapped his arm around her waist. He always felt that he had to do that in front of me. I didn't need to warning to know that she belonged to him, but I knew what sent him that way. Before him and Rosalie were dating i told him how beautiful she was and how I was willing to give her a chance, but he beat me to it and I soon realized that she wasn't my type. After he told me that they were dating I reassured him that I wasn't interested. Yeah, he got a bit mad claiming that every man would want a woman like Rosalie. I didn't know what to say after that because any answer - Rosalie being hot, Rosalie being not - was going to be the wrong answer. I left it at that and kept my space.

After having cake and opening presents, I was satisfied with my day. That was until Emmett grabbed me into the bathroom, where Jasper was in too and pushed me out of the window. The escape ladder was our only way out claimed Emmett, but I told him that this was taking the extreme. Jasper and Emmett both laughed and kept climbing down. I tried to mention to them that both of their girlfriends were going to be very mad at them, but they said that they had ways to make the girls understand. I gave up at the end and allowed them to take me where ever they liked. When we arrived though, I regretted thinking that.

We stopped at one of the most popular and posh stripper's clubs in New York City. I shrunk back into the jeep as I realized there were paparazzi at the entrance. I didn't and couldn't be seen here.

"Emmett! What they hell are you thinking? I can't go in there! One picture of me entering into a stripper's club means my reputation is over!"

"Relax my man! I have my ways." He drove on and turned, and I realized he was taking us to the back of the building. He parked in one of the parking spots and opened the door for me. "Birthday Man, after you." He bowed and stood until I walked out.

"I can't believe this is your plan! On taking me to a stripper's club! This is irrational Emmett! And you too Jasper!"

"Hey this was all Emmett's idea. You know how he is, once he's set his mind to it, there's no way of arguing your way out of it." Jasper was right, him and I both knew it. I sighed and followed Emmett. There was a big guy at the back entrance with his arms crossed. Intimidation reeked from his pores, but I knew better, it was just for show. Emmett cleared our names and we began to walk into the club.

As we were walking into the main part though, I got a glance into one of the rooms of the strippers for the night. A star hung on the door and the name "Bella" was written on the plaque. The light was on in the room and there were voices talking back to each other. As I passed I snuck a look and saw the back of a brunette's head in a blue baby doll dress and blue high heels, talking to a guy in a chair. I looked forward as I noticed the guys glance at me as we passed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Emmett found us a spot at the stage, and as I looked around I saw some familiar faces - Robert DeNiro, that kid from that show...Drake and Josh, so his name was Drake since I remembered the big kids name was Josh, and the singer Bon Jovi. I was amazed on how many celebrities were here at a stripper's club, but I realized they were with groups of guys too, which could possibly mean that they were in the same situation as I am - my friends made me.

I sat as the lights dimmed and a guys voice came over the speakers. "I'd like to introduce Lady LaLane to the stage. Please give her a warm welcome men." The room become noisy with catcalls, whistles and shouts. I stayed quiet as Lady LaLane came on the stage and presented herself. I have to admit she was beautiful, but she looked too much like Rosalie, yet Rosalie was more beautiful of course. But the long blond hair and long legs only allowed the thought come to my head. After her song was ended and her picking up her bills of money - Emmett giving her like ten and Jasper five. The announcers voice came over again.

"That was Lady LaLane, please give her a round of applause." Hands were clapping and I had to give it up to the girl. She had guts to strip all the way down to nudity, so I clapped for the brave young girl. "Now gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to our flower, Bella. Be careful, she's a delicate, yet feisty one." The room got louder than it had been before. I realized that this was the girl that I glanced in the room of.

The music began and the spotlight on the current filled the darkness of the room. A hand came out of the current, seductively waving back and forth. Men began to catcall, telling her to come out. I just stood there interested in what this woman was doing. Finally the currents lifting slowly as the woman was exposed. Bella was beautiful in a skin tight lace baby doll. My breath hitched as she walked to the pole and began to dance.

Bills were being thrown at her like she threw them in the air. I couldn't help but to put my own fair share out there for her. She smiled seductively over to my section and I believe our eyes made contact, and they looked sad, but she looked away quickly after being caught. I stopped throwing bills after thinking about what she was doing. This young beautiful woman was dancing herself naked for money, something she should have never had to do. Those chocolate doe-like eyes gave me more emotions than any word could. She wasn't happy about what she was doing. She didn't want this life. I looked down, I couldn't witness this any longer. I had no right to do so.

As I was looking down though I heard a her scream and I looked up. I noticed that she was falling off the stage and on my side. I quickly got up and ran past Emmett and caught her before she could fall, embarrassing herself in front of everyone. She looked into my eyes as I looked back into hers and the contact sent electricity throw my body. She smiled, "Thank you." Her voice was soft and sweet. I could tell by just her tone of voice that she was genuine and considerate. There is no way she belonged here.

She started to lift herself up from my arms and laughed, talking loudly for everyone to hear, "My knight and shining armor saved me, but who cares to save me more?" She got herself back on stage and the crowd roared with satisfaction from her challenge. Money was being thrown more than before and the men began to pile next to the stage. As her song came to an end she bent down to pick up her lingerie and money and walked out.

I walked to the door I entered into, to go find the angel that was in my arms.


	2. Meeting and Heating

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! Well the ones that actually did! Who are, drum roll please:**

**edwardandbellabelong2gether**

**Dat BengaliFinesse**

**TwilightRouge**

**xxxRubyxxx**

**Mrs. Quincy**

**Bleaktwilight**

**FangedLeaf**

**silver drip**

**dvorndran**

**annnnnndddd**

**magikfilly**

**I want to thank you guys so much! You are the ones who kept me posting the next chapter. I was going to wait a bit longer, but I decided not to. So here you guys go! Another chapter, please enjoy! And if you like, then please review to tell me what you think!**

**Song for this chapter: Poison by Alice Cooper**

**By the way, last chapter I didn't put a claimer, so for this chapter and the last one here it is:**

_I do not in anyway own these characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! The characters are just living in my story._

_Also, the restaurant, Serafina, does not belong to me either. It is a real restaurant located in New York and very popular (number one with best food in NYC), I just wanted to make this story as surreal as I could. Thank you!_

_Meeting and Heating_

I walked through the door that led me to the hallway I just went through not even twenty minutes ago. Remembering the door that had the star plaque with Bella's name on it was an easy find. This time though, the door was closed and there was no talking inside the room. Had she left so sudden? Maybe she was changing? Or maybe she just needed time to herself?

I didn't know what to do really, but I raised my hand and knocked on the door. Silence. I knocked one more time to hear movement on the other side of the door. Something got knocked over and I heard profanities streaming out of someone after the loud crashing noise occurred. I stayed still to try to hear everything that was happening inside when the door opened quickly. There stood Bella in a robe as she looked me up and down.

"What do you want?" Bella asked sounding a bit rude with her tone, but I wasn't expecting her to be the nicest person especially after baring her skin in front of fifty guys.

"I was just wondering if you were okay?"

"I'm fine." She huffed out and pulled her hair back with her hands. She looked around in the hallway and stepped back. "Come in." I did as she said.

Walking into the room made me realize that it was bigger than my office, how absurd. There was a vanity in the middle of the far wall, lights alined the top while make up and beauty essentials were laid on top of the desk. A nice chair was sitting underneath the vanity, it looked very comfortable. On the left side of the room was a rack of clothes, a lot of the articles of clothing were different shades of blue, similar to the one she wore tonight, maybe it's because everyone realized, like me, how beautiful Bella looked in blue. On the other side of the room there was a lounge chair with an unusual pattern, but beautiful in it's own unique way. Plants laid here in there, where empty spaces would be, even some frames of photo's up on the wall. It looked cozy and it shocked me since it was so nice in such a sleezy place.

"Ahem." I heard her clear her throat as she watched me observe her room. "What is your name?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen." I held out my hand for her to shake. She smirked at me as she looked at my hand and turned around and walked to her chair at the vanity.

"What can I do for you Mr. Cullen?" I realized that she was talking seductively, was this all a game for her?

"Like I said, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after that fall on the stage."

"Yes, how unfortunate it was for me to fall. After all the training I've taken, still I seem to stumble once or twice. What would I do without men like you?" Her eyes were down as she spoke the first few words, but as she asked the question, her eyes slowly slide up to meet mine. The brown eyes that were sad when they first met mine were gone. Instead, these brown eyes showed that she was out to get something.

"I would like you to know Mr. Cullen that I don't do that as much as I used to do, so I don't make it a habit to have guys catching me. What do you do?" Her sudden change of subject caught me off for a second, but as quickly as I could I replied.

"I'm the owner and manager of the Italian restaurant, Serafina."

At this, her eyes got wide as her smile got bigger. "For such a successful man as yourself you shouldn't be needing to come to such a place to look for a young girl to give you an arousal. Women should be coming at you at every angle."

I grimaced, she was right that they did, but like always they displeased me. "Yes, but I find that none of them are my type."

"Ah." She turned to her vanity and placed some lotion into her hand. Rubbing her hands together, she stood and walked over to me. I didn't notice before, but I soon realized she was now wearing just the robe. My mind went into a jumble as she was right in front of me. The smell of her perfume was so intoxicating. I wanted to know the brand and maker so I can thank them for making such a lovely fragrance, her smell will always be in my memory now.

She looked up at me as she finished rubbing her hands together. "What is your type, Edward?"

I realized that this was the first time she had said my first name and it sounded extremely sexy coming from her. What do I say to answer this question though? To tell the truth almost everything Bella was, was my type. I liked the petit, brunette and brown eyed women. Something about them gave off intelligence and dominance. Would she get scared if I told her everything that she is, is what I like in a girl?

I looked her over again and nodded, she is exactly everything that I wanted, and to tell the truth, ever since she fell into my arms I felt as though I needed her.

"I'm waiting Mr. Cullen."

"Yes." I cleared my throat and looked into her eyes. "I'm not trying to scare you Bella, but my type is basically everything you are. A short, brown hair and eye girl. A woman with a great body such as yours, and shows intelligence in her presence."

She laughed, and it was the most beautiful laugh I've heard so far in my life. She stopped shortly as she put her hand on her heart. "Mr. Cullen, are you trying to flatter me?"

"No, not really. It's basically the truth."

She looked at me and this time back into my eyes. I think she realized how truthful I was through that glance of hers. She stood there for a few moments. I saw her hands were clenching up, and I didn't know what to do.

"Bella are you okay?"

She snapped out of her trance and smiled at me. "Why yes, I am. Just thinking."

"May I ask what you were thinking of?"

She smiled again. "Would you really like to know?"

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking."

"I was thinking about doing this." At that moment she placed her lips on mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was shocked at first, this was not what I was imagining what she was thinking. I snapped out of my reverie and found that her lips felt perfect amongst mine. The warmth that seeped through them and how delicate they felt against mine.

I started to kiss her back, feeling the shock that I felt when I caught her earlier, course through my body again. I opened my mouth and her tongue slipped into my mouth. I took my tongue and pushed it against hers. She tried to fight back and I allowed her. Her taste was amazing, better than I thought imagined and it only left me wanting more.

I deepened the kiss when I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She moaned in the back of her throat while I did this. She tried to fight me out, but I didn't let her win, I needed her taste more than anything.

I put my arms around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and my hands slipped down to the bottom of her butt. I turned around and slammed her up against the wall, I couldn't help it, since it felt so right. I pushed myself against her and that is when I felt the pain.

It moved itself up my body and down to my toes. I only felt this pain one other time in my life, and it was when my first girlfriend kicked me in the balls after breaking up with her. Yes, Bella kicked or punched me in some way in the balls. I suddenly let her go, only allowing me to drop her on her ass. I bent over and placed my hands over my penis and balls to try to help soothe the pain.

"Oof!" Bella yelped as she fell on the floor. "Why the hell did you drop me?"

"Why the hell did you punch or kick me in the balls?"

"You were pushing yourself up against me! I have a right to defend myself when I feel like you are violating me!"

"Violating! You could have told me to stop and I would have!"

"You are a guy! Guys don't know what 'no' means." She said as she rose from the floor.

"I am not that type of guy. When a woman tells me to stop, I stop. I never want her to feel uncomfortable with me."

"Ah! Yeah right!" She yelled out as she walked back over to her vanity. "If you were really one of those guys then you wouldn't even be here. Watching girls get naked to pleasure yourself in your pants, just so you can't get none from any other woman. You're just another greasy ass guy who thinks he can get into my fucking pants."

I looked up at her and saw she was removing her make up from her face. "If you would know the real reason why I am really here, then you'd see that I'm not really one of those 'greasy ass guys.' "

She turned in her chair and looked me over. I was still a bit bent over and protecting my guys, the pain was starting to fade, but they still hurt.

"Oh then tell me Mr. Cullen, why you really are here?"

"It's my birthday and my friends thought that taking me to this stripper's club would be a bit of fun on my side, but it isn't my type of fun. I don't take the joy out of watching girls strip down for money."

Bella stood there to analyze all the words I just said, but turned back to her vanity to continue what she was doing beforehand. I started to slowly walk over to the lounge chair that was on the right side of the room and sat down. Much better to tell the truth, but there was still pain.

Silence filled the room for at least fifteen minutes and I just waited for the pain to cease before leaving the room. One thing I didn't want to explain is why I was walking funny and showing pain on my face.

"Happy birthday." I heard a faint voice.

"What?"

Bella sighed and turned to me. "Happy birthday, is what I said! Gosh, you guys are so dumb!" I could tell she was angry, but I couldn't even tell what she could be mad at. If anyone in this room should be mad, it should be me since my balls got kicked.

"Thanks." I mumbled back after a few minutes passed.

After I felt no pain in my body anymore I got up from the chair and began to walk to the door. I put my hand on the knob and turned it. As I opened it I looked back. I saw Bella frozen into place as she watched me. Her eyes were sad again and all I wanted to do was hold her and feel her lips amongst mine again.

Without even thinking though, as I took a step out and turned once more I said, "by the way Bella, the kiss we shared was the best I've ever had in my life, and it will be the only one I will be able to remember from now on." I stepped back into the hallway and shut the door back. I walked back out to the main room where Jasper and Emmett sat, watching the current girl dancing her clothes off. I sat back down and sighed, keeping my head down in respect.


	3. Revelations and Decisions

**Here's another chapter! Yay! I really couldn't stop writing it, especially since I have nothing else to do. I'm visiting my family over in England since college is out for the summer, and all of my friends I knew here previously are either super busy with work, or just aren't here anymore, so I'm stuck at home doing nothing, so I write fanfictions. Now! Did anyone see the exclusive clip from the Twilight movie on the MTV Awards last night? I had to stay up at one in the morning for that thing to come on! So I'm super tired! But ome! It was amazing! Makes me so mad that I can't just watch the rest of the movie, but soon! So soon! Well it's raining outside, go figure it's England, and I'm laying around with band-aids on my face (my cat literally attacked me and gave me three holes in my left cheek! It hurts sooooooo much, but I put peroxide on it to try to make sure there would be no infection (just in case) and little band-aids. I look ridiculous, but I'd rather it heal faster that way. Shout out to my cat! Thanks dusty! Um...well! Here's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry if it's not as long. When I write it on my computer it's like five-ten pages (I have a MacBook), but then it goes on , and just doesn't look as long as it did before! So sorry, I'll try my best next time. So okay! I'm going to stop rambling and let you guys read the next chapter please review if you like it! I'm enjoying all the response to this! It's amazing and keeps me going! So thank you again to:**

**DatBengalFinesse - girl you were more right than anyone else. This chapter is what you predicted! thank you!**

**alicehale17**

**ametz101**

**xxxRubyxxx**

**Bleaktwilight**

**dvorndran - trust me, i'm not trying to kill you :D**

**TwilightRouge - the reason for her "kicking" him is explained in here.**

**and**

**psychodancechick89**

**Without you guys, I would be so bummed out about this story, not thinking that it is great and whatnot, so thank you so much!**

**Song for this chapter: Hanging By a Moment - Lifehouse**

_I do not in anyway own these characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! The characters are just living in my story. Also, the restaurant, Serafina, does not belong to me either. It is a real restaurant located in New York and very popular (number one with best food in NYC), I just wanted to make this story as surreal as I could. Thank you!_

_Revelations and Decisions_

A week has passed since it was my birthday and that night that I saw and kissed Bella. I didn't see her as Emmett, Jasper and I walked out of the room. In fact, when I passed her door it was opened with the lights out.

When we got back to Jasper's house, Alice and Rosalie were waiting in the living room with angry faces. They were not happy that we had left their party. In fact, right when I saw them I turned back around and said my goodnights. As I walked to the door I heard Alice ask what they did to me to make me so sad on my birthday. If only she knew that they didn't do anything, it was that girl.

The week went by slow. Business was great of course, since every night we had our fair share of celebrities walk through the door and I got to add new pictures on my desk.

The day after my birthday I went to work to find three memo's on my desk, all from my father. I immediately picked up the phone and had our catching up conversation. He told me mom was having a wonderful time taking salsa lessons and that they just bought another, but bigger yacht for them to go sailing on. They both wished me a happy birthday, but only did Esme catch on that there was something wrong. I didn't want to go into detail so I was brief when I told her what was wrong.

"I was falling for this girl, but she didn't feel the same." I hung my head in embarrassment.

"Edward darling. If this girl doesn't feel the same then, then she's not the one that you should be setting your sights on. When the girl comes along, she'll realize what she has in front of her and be grateful that you have any feelings for her overall." Esme was too enthusiastic as she said this, but I knew she didn't mean it to sound the way it actually did.

"I know mom, but for a second I thought she was really special."

"Well then, if you believe that then why aren't you fighting for her?"

"It's harder than it sounds. I don't think she's the type of girl that wants men to fight for her."

Esme sighed into the phone. "I don't know what to tell you then Edward. If this girl is so ignorant to not want you to fight for her, then she might as well be forgotten."

"I know."

After that, we carried on our conversation with a different subject and her idea didn't leave my mind. Why not fight for Bella? They only reasoning that came to my head is because she might want to kick or punch or whatever she did to my balls. A shiver went up my spine thinking about the pain that coursed through me a week ago, and I knew I never wanted to feel that pain ever again, so I decided to stay clear.

Jessica was still trying to get my to bulge from not wanting to have an office affair. He personal memo's to me that occurred almost every day now were getting more sexual to my distaste. I know that here soon, I'll have to have another conference with her to explain that if she doesn't stop this behavior, then she might have to be let go. I knew it'd be harder for me to tell her to her face, compared to how it acted out in my head.

Everything is basically the same, except for my thoughts. When I would work I would think about her in that blue baby doll piece. When I looked at my computer to write out an email, her name would be the first thing I typed. I would grunt as I reread it and then would press the delete button to get rid of it. Going through pictures of the night shift made me think of her eyes and how sad they truly were. She invaded me without my permission and I was pretty pissed off at that fact.

Now, I sit at my desk reading business prompts that the mayor of the city kept sending me. He continuously wanted us to host his functions, but at certain times I had to keep reminding him that we weren't a catering business, we were a restaurant and that if he wanted to have parties with my food associating in it, then he could rent out the restaurant for the night and host it here. He understood, but still asked anyways.

As I marked up the paper on this prompt, the phone rang. Without looking up from the paper, I picked up the receiver and placed it next to my ear.

"Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, there is a lady waiting out here saying she needs to talk to you." Jessica told me, her voice sounded a bit angry.

"Does she have an appointment?" I asked aggravated that Jessica would interrupt my work when she knew that I had no appointments for the rest of the day.

"No Mr. Cullen, you don't, but she said that she knew you on a personal level."

Oh. Could it have been Alice? Is that why Jessica sounded that way? I knew that they both didn't like each other and on countless times I had to break up their arguments.

"Is it Alice?"

"No Mr. Cullen. She claims that her name is Bella."

I froze at that name and my throat clenched up. It couldn't be the Bella I was thinking of, but Jessica said that this Bella claimed we knew each other on a personal level, and how many Bella's do I know on a personal level?

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes Jessica?"

"Do you want me to make her leave since she has no appointment with you?"

"NO!" I screamed into the phone. "I mean, no. Jessica sit her at my favorite table and give the lady anything she'd like to drink. Tell her I'll meet her at the table in ten."

I could hear Jessica sigh into the phone and mumble her 'okay' into the receiver. Yes. I would most definitely have to make a conference with her sometime this week.

I quickly finished off the prompt I was previously going through, but I found myself not knowing what I was reading when I finished. I grunted and read it over again, but slowly, trying to let the words register in my head. I quickly made notes next to the sentences that I didn't like and how to fix them. When I was done, I placed them in the folder that they came in and got up.

I put the suit jacket over me, and straightened my tie before I left the room. I placed the folder onto Jessica's desk, where she has a basket for things to be mailed out.

I walked into the dining room and found that the lunch time was busy. Waiter's and waitresses were hurrying back and forth to the kitchen and bar to satisfy all of my costumer's. One of the people at the bar didn't fit in, and I realized it was Jessica. I smiled when i realized that she must have done what I asked. Placed Bella at my table and got her a drink.

I walked down the hall to my left and entered into another room. This was the place where most celebrities would come to sit and eat. There weren't that many tables occupied and that satisfied me the most. When I looked at the far table in the right side of the room, I saw the petit brunette woman that I met a week ago in the booth.

I walked my way to the back and gave a rushed intake of breath to try to calm me down. My heart was pounding faster than ever before. When I reached the table, I sat on the opposite side of where Bella was sitting.

"Good day Bella."

"Hello Mr. Cullen." I realized that she was wearing a suit as well. A very nice suit at that. I could tell that it was a black skirt, with the red and grey pinstripe jacket and underneath the jacket was a a red shirt. It looked flattering on her, and I couldn't help put to smile at the thought that she would look great in anything she wore.

"What do I owe the honor of your presence Miss...?" I turned my hand up and tried to get her to tell me a last name. If she was going to put me on last name basis, then I wanted to do the same.

"Swan." She smiled seductively as she answered. I blocked it out of my mind, trying not to be besotted with this woman.

"Miss Swan."

She bit her lip and opened her mouth. Right when she was about to speak, Jessica came up with a coaster and a drink in her hands.

"A double Bacardi with Diet Coke for the lady. And what can I get for you Mr. Cullen." I noticed that Jessica looked into my eyes, but it had no effect like Bella's eyes had on mine. I looked away.

"The usual Jessica."

"Yes sir." She walked away, her footsteps sounding a bit disappointed.

"She seems infatuated with you." Bella looked up at me after taking a sip from her drink.

I sighed, so I was not the only one who noticed. "Jessica is my secretary. She's good at what she does, but she isn't good at trying to understand that I'm not interested in creating an office affair. Especially with my own secretary."

"But you would try if she wasn't you secretary?"

"No, I wouldn't." I said that in a rush. I never thought of dating Jessica outside of work. If I would fire her, then maybe she would have thought that it was now possible of the both of us dating. After the numerous talks I've had with her on how office affairs are not on my mind, she'd think that outside affairs are. "It's just that, she's not my type."

"Ah." Bella laughed, and I had forgotten how beautiful is truly was. "That's right. Your type is a woman like me."

"Yes, exactly." I sighed again, it felt like I was doing this more often than I regularly do. "Now Miss Swan, What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mr. Cullen, you came to me a week ago claiming that you had experienced the best kiss of your life. After you had left, I had found that it was, well, the same for me. I had never had a guy kiss me the way you've kissed me. It was exciting because I didn't know who you were, yet we felt so connected."

"Then why did you kick me in my balls?" I whispered, so that none of the other tables were capable of hearing.

Bella smiled at me. "Well, I didn't kick your balls. That's impossible since my legs were wrapped around you. Instead I took my fingers and pinched them, but you didn't react to the feeling, so I had to punch them."

"I don't care how you did it, what I'm asking is, is if you felt the same way as I did, why hurt me?"

"It's a simple answer Mr. Cullen. I was scared."

Before I could ask her the next question that popped into my head so fast, Jessica was back at the table with my Corona and glass of water.

"Mr. Cullen, your beer and water." She smiled at me as I thanked her. When I told her that there was nothing else to be provided, except that the prompts were in the basket, she turned and stormed off back to my office.

"She sure is a feisty one Mr. Cullen. Why don't you just give her a whirl around the office, and then maybe she'd be better."

I choked on my water and looked at Bella. "Miss Swan, I don't just have what you call 'whirls' with random people."

"You could have fooled me." She smirked as she looked up at me.

"What did you mean?"

"I meant that you coming into my dressing room and grabbing me the way you did and kissing me the way you did was kind of a whirl."

"That's not what I was referring to Miss Swan. I was talking about why you felt scared?"

"Oh." She looked down and I realized that she was blushing. Like she wasn't perfect enough, the blush added on and it made my blood boil. "I was scared because of the way I felt when you kissed me."

This was my turn to smile then. "And please tell me how you felt when I did kiss you." She didn't move her head and I realized her cheeks were getting redder than before. I couldn't help it. My hands were on fire and they had to touch her.

I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at mine. Her eyes looked into mine as mine looked into hers. So many emotions ran through those eyes and it was hard to tell what she was thinking. I would love to know so bad.

"Don't be embarrassed or ashamed of your feelings Bella. You might find that I felt the same thing."

"That's the thing though. I can't feel these feelings for you. I can't keep having you in my head. You are in my dreams at night! You are in my thoughts when I try to make a decision. Everything I do, has something to deal with you and it scares me! I don't know you at all and yet, you have this empowerment over me! It infuriates me so much, but then at the same time it makes me want to go find you and figure you out."

I kept my hand under her chin and kept looking into her eyes as she said these things to me. I could tell that they were true, and it satisfied me to know that she suffered the same as I suffered. That I wasn't the only one in this. I smiled and couldn't help it.

"Oh what! So know you make fun of me? For feeling these things for you!"

"Absolutely not Miss Swan. I'm smiling because the feelings you have expressed to me, have been the feelings that I have been feeling since I have left that place where we met. Everything reminds me of you, and just like you said. There were nights where I wanted to go back and find you and figure you out, to kiss you again, maybe even do more! But I was scared as well."

She chuckled at me. "Scared of what?"

"You want to know the truth?" She nodded at me as I took my hand out from under her chin. "I was scared that you'd hit me again." And now it was my time to be embarrassed.

She laughed, trying to cover her mouth with her hand, but it was unsuccessful.

"Yeah, keep laughing, but you don't understand how much it hurts!" Her laugh continued, and as I watched her she looked more beautiful than any woman I've ever seen. "So, what are we going to do about this situation Miss Swan?"

She stopped laughing and looked at me. "I don't know. But I do know that if I can't have you kissing me at least once a day, I will go mad."

"Then how about this: I leave work early for the day, I take you to my place and we order dinner, anything you like on my bill, and we have the hottest make out sessions of our lives." I smirked, trying to make sure that I look as though I'm serious, but at the same time joking around just in case she shoots me down.

She was quiet for some time and looked down at her drink. Her head tilted up and her eyes looked at mine. "Yes. I like that idea."

I smiled as I got up from the booth and put a hand out for her to grab onto as she got out herself. We walked back to my office as I shut down the computer and closed up the office. Jessica glared at Bella the whole time, but we both ignored her. I told Jessica she could leave for the rest of the day if she'd like. I heard her grunt behind me as Bella and I walked out of the restaurant with our destination to be at my place. Oh, how I couldn't wait.


	4. Chinese and Bathtub's

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it has taken me a while to put this chapter up. This past weekend has been mayhem with graduation for my friends. I'm so happy to see them all pass on to the next stage in life, but so sad because it makes me feel so old. I went back to the Ely Cathedral (I graduated in England, and the school I attended had our graduation in this really nice and old cathedral) and just remembered my graduation like it was like yesterday (i so hate that saying, but it was true). Okay, so I'm going to stop rambling since it's what I do best and let you guys read this chapter.**

**I want to give you all a special thanks to the readers, even if you don't review, and the reader's who do review, like:**

**xxxRubyxxx**

**Nicole Kathrine**

**Bleaktwilight - my face is better now, just going to have a scar for a while which sucks! Oh, and we trimmed the back of his claws (we got him declawed in his front paws, but kept his back just in case he would have ran out of the house).**

**AntiSocialLozer - thanks for adding me to your favorites, makes me day and i hope this makes your day again!**

**bex23 - don't worry, they aren't falling in in love too fast (well maybe Edward) but there is going to be a lot more problems, since Bella just likes the thought of Edward.**

**TwilightRouge **

**IncandescentAngel**

**JessicaBella**

**alicehale17 - i'm writing more! :)**

**.i.wuz.here.today. - haha, i loved your review! yes, I'm a girl, but I'm flattered at your proposal, if only my boyfriend now would get the idea from you! lol. thank you!**

**dvorndran - you, by far, have given me the longest review yet! and i seriously loved it! But please don't die! I'd hate that! I love England too, don't worry. My ancestors are from England so I'm truly English. My accent isn't that good though, pity. I know some english people and when I try the accent they ask me to stop. ha! I still do it anyways, well when I'm alone :) Don't worry though, I wouldn't live here either, it's way too expensive!! Just a nice place to visit.**

**For3ver Immortal - I didn't know there were many stripper stories of Edward and Bella, so this makes me a little bummed out because I thought it was original, but I guess not. That's okay though, I'm still continuing and I hope you'll like it.**

**DatBegaliFinesse - I PM-ed you, I hope I helped a bit. Thanks for the review :D**

**jacob black is my hottie**

**batforlashes**

**lozer12 - i'm putting the OOC in my disclaimer now, thank you for reminding me **

**Michelle62092**

**kakashifan-0001**

**WOW! that took me like, ten minutes! Okay, so maybe not that long, but it was sixteen reviews for one chapter! By far the best! Thank you everyone, you guys truly do rock and make me want to continue!**

**Song for this chapter: Breath by Breaking Benjamin (they are my favorite band)**

_I do not in anyway own these characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! The characters are just living in my story. Also, the restaurant, Serafina, does not belong to me either. It is a real restaurant located in New York and very popular (number one with best food in NYC), I just wanted to make this story as surreal as I could. The character's in this story are way OOC, and yes, this is an AU. Thank you!_

_Chinese and Bathtubs_

We made it to my place within twenty minutes. The walk back was awkward. We didn't hold hands or look at each other that much, we were quiet and walking side-by-side, even though the sidewalks were crowded, they would part for Bella.

As we entered into the building, Fred stood up from the front desk and greeted us.

"Good day Mr. Cullen. How was it?"

I looked him over and realized that he was looking at Bella who was standing behind me. "My day was well Fred, how about yours?"

He chuckled and looked at me finally. "It was anything but well. Now Mr. Cullen, are you going to introduce me to your lady friend?"

"Ah, well, yes." I pulled Bella from behind me and pushed her in front of me. "This, Fred, is my friend Bella. Bella this is Fred."

"Nice to meet you Miss." Fred tipped his hat in the front to show some sort of acknowledgment to her presence.

"As it is nice to meet you as well Fred." Bella walked up to the counter and held her hand out. Fred stood there for a split second and looked at her astonished, but reached his hand out to shake her hand.

"I hope we'll have more encounter's Miss Bella." He winked at her and placed his other hand over both of theirs. He let go and watched her walk back to me. "Good day again Mr. Cullen."

"The same to you Fred."

I walked towards the elevator as Bella followed. I clicked the floor number and the doors slide to a close. The music in the elevator was one of my favorite genre's, Classical, and I recognized the melody quickly. Claire de Lune, and I played the keys in my head on the piano. I hear a sigh on my other side and looked over. Bella had her head up against the wall and had her eyes closed.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong, it's just when I hear this song, or any type of Classical, I start to feel calm."

"You know Claire de Lune?"

She picked her head up and opened her eyes. "Yes, I know this song as well as others Mr. Cullen. Just because I'm a stripper doesn't mean I don't know Classical music."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, of course you didn't." She replied quickly, anger was evident in her tone.

"I was just saying, that not many people know this song and many other's, so it's a shock to find someone else to share this interest in."

"Oh." That was all she replied, and then the elevator came to a stop as the doors slid open.

I walked out into the hallway and down to the door on my left. I heard her heels clicking on the tile floor behind me, and the sudden realization that I haven't had a woman in my apartment for almost five months gave me a shudder.

I put the key into the door and heard the click of the lock moving to it's side to allow me to enter. I opened it and walked through. Bella right on my heel. I turned on the lights and revealed the open floor house that I called home. It was cozy and bright. Expensive furniture covered the main area's.

I looked over at Bella and saw that she was taking in everything. Her mouth was slightly open as she took it all in.

"Is there something wrong?" I had to ask before the amusement took over.

"This is big and beautiful Edward." To hear her say my first name again made the shudder come up my spine again, yet this was a good one. She said it so seductively that I wanted her to say it again.

"Would you like a tour?"

She looked at me this time and smiled. "Yes, I'd love one."

I took her around and showed her the living, family, and dining room, the nook, kitchen, bar, my office and study, along with the three bedrooms with their separate bathrooms. She basked in the glory of it all, the art that covered the walls, the sculptures that would sit nicely in the corner's of the rooms to make them seem more full. It took me a long time to make this place the way it was, and I was proud of myself of doing it all myself.

I walked her back out to the kitchen and leaned over the island.

"What do you think?"

"I think you are one of the luckiest guys I have ever met to live in such a place. It's amazing. So spacious and so luxurious." She looked at my with a smile and I couldn't help but to return her a smile back.

"Thank you. Now what would you like to eat?"

She bit her lip and thought. I could tell because she rolled her eyes up which gave off that 'I'm thinking leave me alone' expression.

"What is there?"

I laughed, "We're in New York, we have everything."

"Chinese?"

"Chinese it is then. I have the menu right here from the Bamboo Garden restaurant down the street. They'll deliver, so look it over and tell me what you'd like."

I walked to my to the side of my sink and refrigerator and between them, there's was a smaller refrigerator I had installed into my cabinet's about a year ago. I opened it and brought out two bottles of wine.

"Do you prefer red or white?"

"Red."

I placed the other back in and left the bottle of Chianti out. I went to one of my top cabinets and brought out two wine glasses. I walked back over to Bella and saw her studying the menu thoroughly.

"Is it that hard to pick?"

"I'm between the General Toas Chicken or the Chicken and Broccoli. Which one do you prefer?"

"The General Toas, but I like it since it is spicy."

"Mmm, maybe I'll go with the Chicken and Broccoli then."

I ordered the food and poured the wine into the glasses. Bella walked over into the living room and found the sound system. I smiled as I realized she had taken off her shoes and jacket, she was making herself as comfortable as she could. Suddenly Jazz was being played all throughout the house.

"Jazz too, huh?"

"I like all sorts of music. In some way, they all express life through their own ways. Why stick to one genre, when there are so many out there?"

"I like that. You have an open mind, and that's a good trait. I agree with you Mr. Cullen, except I don't care much for country." She laid herself out on my lounge chair and drank more of her wine.

"I like some of it. Not a huge fan, but there is some that is fun."

Just then the doorbell rang and I grabbed the money off the counter. I received the food and gave the guy the money with a generous pay. Bella and I ate in the living room, which I didn't agree on since everything was basically a white. Bella assured me that her nor I would make a stain, and that I should live a bit. If only she knew how much all this furniture cost me.

After dinner we talked a bit more to get to know each other. I found that we had a lot in common and it allowed me to like her more.

She rose from the lounge chair and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Can't a woman use the restroom?"

I smirked, "I guess you can. Use mine if you must."

"Will do Mr. Cullen."

I got up from the floor and started to clean up the remains of our dinner. Walking out of the kitchen I realized that she had been in there for a while, maybe too long for my liking.

I walked into my bedroom and heard the rush of water. I relaxed, she was just washing her hands. I put the code in for the walk-in closet and began to take off my watch and tie. As I took off my socks I heard a click. What is that woman doing?

Walking from the closet and shutting the door afterwards, I realized the door was still closed and the lights were still on. I knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" I stood there for ten seconds, and still I had no response. "Bella? I asked you a question. I'd like you to answer."

Still nothing. "If you do not answer right now I'm coming in." I was now getting aggravated. And still she had not replied.

I opened the door, thankful that she didn't lock it and found her in the garden bathtub. Bubbles were floating on top of the surface as her hair was pinned up in a bun by clips. Her clothes were scattered on the floor, allowing me to find that she was wearing a black thong not too long ago. I looked back up to her and found that her eyes were closed.

"Bella?"

"Mr. Cullen." She smiled, but kept her eyes closed. "I hope you don't mind that I'm taking a bath. I walked in and wondered how'd it feel to be in it. I've never had a bath like this before."

I gulped, and was afraid that maybe it was too loud. "Oh no, it's fine. I'll get out of the way and let you continue." I was starting to walk out when I saw her open her eyes and turn her head towards me.

"Mr. Cullen, I would enjoy it more if you'd stay." I froze. I didn't know what to say or do. Never has any type of woman asked me to stay with them while they took a bath or shower. I realized she was still staring at me, she had a smile on her face.

"That means to walk back in and shut the door. If you'd like, you can come and join me. This bath is big enough for the both of us." I did as she said. I walked back into the bathroom and shut the door. I slowly undid my belt and pants. She watched as I pulled them down to reveal my boxers.

Bella stood up from the bath making a loud commotion with the water dripping from her body. I looked her over and realized she was naked. Her breasts laid perfectly on her chest, her stomach was flat, and her legs were long enough for her height. She got out and came to me.

Water spilt on the floor as she did, but I didn't care. Our eyes met and my body warmed at the intimate feeling that coursed throughout me. She was in front of me and all I could do was stand there. Her head tilted up slowly and finally her lips met with mine.

I felt it, that shock throughout my body like the first day I met her. I kissed her back, but more passionately than she had. It first was a passionate kiss, but suddenly I felt myself wanting more. I deepened it, allowing my tongue to adventure into her mouth. She moaned in the back of her throat and it only made me think of continuing it.

I pushed her up against the wall, as her hands began to unbutton my shirt. I laid my hands on her naked hips, and loved the feeling of her soft skin.

Finally my shirt was off and all that was left were my boxers. Bella broke the kiss which made a sudden cry come from my mouth. I didn't know where it came from, but my lips had the urge to just kiss her again, even if she didn't want it.

Her face lit up with a smile as she heard me, but she didn't care. What she did next surprised me more than ever. She began to give quick small kisses on my chest as she worked her way down my stomach. Her small hands came to the top of my boxers and pulled them down.

I was hard, no doubt about it. I had the most beautiful woman, naked in front of me, kissing me and laying her kisses on me. How could I not be hard? She looked my penis over, then looked up at me.

"I have to admit Mr. Cullen, you are well endowed." I was about to say something when I felt her warm mouth take my penis in. I moaned out loud, it felt so good.

Her head moved slowly in, trying to get all of me in her mouth and that's when I felt the back of her throat. I knew she wouldn't be able to take more, but she surprised me again. I felt her throat open up and she swallowed my tip. I gasped at this and looked down at her. She sucked hard about five times before she removed my penis out of her mouth. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Did I hurt her?

Bella was about to take me in her mouth again, but I stopped her. I bent down with her and lifted her chin with my hands, to look at me. "You don't have to do this." I took my other hand and wiped the tears that fell from her face.

"But I know I should."

"Why?"

"Every guy wants his penis sucked."

I was shocked at her answer. Did she really think I was like every other guy? "Bella, I don't know if you have realized, but I'm not like them. I don't need you to do this. Just kissing me pleasures me."

"Really?" She looked into my eyes again.

I nodded my head, "Really."

She stood up then and grabbed my hand to stand up with her. She began to walk over to the bathtub, taking me with her. She stepped back into the water, moving so I can do the same.

The water was warm and the bubbles were beginning to fade. I laid down first and told Bella to lay in front of me. She laid her back on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. Bella's head rested upon my shoulder, as mine against the wall behind the bathtub.

I was relaxed, and I felt as though Bella was too. I looked at her and noticed she was looking at me. I turned my head towards her and placed my lips on hers.

She kissed me back. This time though, her tongue came into my mouth. She tasted wonderful, so I took my tongue and brushed it up against hers.

Bella turned her body facing mine. I felt her legs straddle my hips and I knew that her opening was above my penis. I continued to kiss her, allowing my hands to roam up and down her body. She took one of her hands and placed one of mine on her left breast. I squeezed it and placed my right hand on her right breast.

She moaned as I did so. She broke the kiss and panted. I took this as my cue. I placed my mouth on her left breast and began to suck. At first I was gentle, but then I began to put some teeth into it. Bella moaned and threw her head back and stayed that way as I worked my over to the other one.

I was about to remove my lips from her breasts, to kiss her lips again when I heard her moan out something that I couldn't understand.

"What, Bella?"

She panted and looked at me. "Fuck me Edward."

Her eyes and her tone of voice. Her saying my name, and those words drew me to my decision.

I moved my hand to my hard penis and stood it up. I found her opening and placed my tip right in front of it. Before I went in I looked at Bella. Her eyes were closed and that's not what I wanted.

"Bella, open you eyes. Look at me."

She did what I said and I kept my eyes locked onto hers as I slowly entered her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I felt her shudder on top of me. Her mouth opened and then closed as I pushed all of me in her.

I felt my eyes shake real quick. The feeling of her on me was amazing. She was tight, so tight. When I felt her wall on my tip, allowing me to know that was as far as I could, but I didn't worry because she took me all in her, I sighed and began to pull out.

Her eyes began to shut. "No Bella! Look at me!"

She opened her eyes again. I was nearly out, but I pushed myself in again. I did the movement again. I moved almost out, pushed in. Moved out, pushed in.

Bella and I came to an agreement of speed. She began to move on top of me to make it feel even better. Her eyes did eventually close after a while, and I didn't mind this time because mine did the same as well.

Our bodies met over and over again, as the pleasure raised inside of us. Her moans came out, as my pants released from my mouth. I felt her tighten around me and it only allowed me to moan with her.

I realized that I had stopped moving and it was Bella who was allowing us to continue. She had taken over, and damn did it feel good. She began to move faster as I opened my eyes to watch her.

She was beautiful. Her eyes closed, her mouth open allowing moans to release from it, and her breasts bouncing at her movements. I placed my hands around her hips and began to help her move faster.

The water was splashing every where on the floor and on us. The sound made me hot, and wanted her to go even more faster. So my arms began to move her to the pace I wanted.

"Edward!" She moaned out loud. I got harder if it was possible and began to meet her thrusts again.

"More! Harder!" She yelled out.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed her. I stopped her for a second and stood up. I wrapped her legs around my waist, making sure my penis wouldn't leave her. She kept her arms wrapped around my neck as I stepped out of the bathtub.

I walked quickly out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I threw both of us on the bed, not even caring if we were wet from the water or not.

I laid on top of her, spreading her legs wider and entering into her faster than I could in the water. Her nails began to dig in my back as her moans began again.

"Edward, please! Harder!"

I closed my eyes as I started to slam into her. I moved back which allowed me more access to my movements and did everything she requested. Faster and harder.

The sound of our flesh was loud, as our pants and moans continued. The thrusts I put into her was the best feeling I could have ever experienced, but I was wrong.

She tightened even harder. Bella threw her body up against mine and wrapped herself around me. Again, she took over. She moved faster than I could, and I heard her moans grow louder. She was about to climax.

I let her continue for a little more, until I felt it. The amazing feeling of my release moving up closer to the tip.

"Bella! I need you to stop, I'm going to release!" I was moaning, it was feeling too damn good.

"Edward just do it!" She screamed at me. "Don't worry!"

I did as she said. She moved on top, but I helped her. I kept thrusting, meeting her and allowing the pleasure to take over.

I felt her tighten and then she let go. She screamed my name as she went limp on top of me. I couldn't stop. They were so close.

I continued to enter into her for only three more times, and that's when i felt it. That amazing feeling I haven't felt in months. My release.

It spilled into her and it felt amazing. I moaned and stayed still. Any movement would make the feeling better, only allowing me to pant like a dog. Bella took notice of this and began to move slowly.

"Bella, please." I moaned to her. She smiled and continued.

My body moved side to side, trying to get rid of the wonderful exploding feeling, but Bella let it continue. I got two more thrusts into her before I was done.

She let me slide out of her and began to move to the side of me, but I wrapped my arms around her before she could do so.

"Excuse me Miss Swan, but you are staying right here after that torture."

She looked up at me and kissed me on the lips. After she parted with me she laid her head on my chest. "No problem Mr. Cullen."

Then we slept.

**Tell me what you think! My first lemon! Was it good, or too much? Please tell me!**


	5. Needs and WalkIn's

**I'm back! Okay, well, I've been back from Spain for a week now, but I've been busy since I've been. There really isn't a great excuse of me not updating as quick as I said except that I've written three different versions of this chapter not really being pleased with any of them, but I got a PM from dvorndran asking me why I haven't updated. So...I took my favorite version of this chapter and decided to post it. There may be a lot of grammar and spelling errors, but nobody's perfect right? So I hope you like this one.**

**Also, I'd like to say a thanks to all my devoted readers and reviewers:**

**dvorndran - of course! thank you so much for pushing me to post this.**

**mari alice**

**Nicole Kathrine**

**katy007**

**Briandelight - the hacienda was wonderful! i'll give you details in a minute after I mention everyone**

**xdude.im.FAMOUSx**

**EdwardsKitten**

**-Jessica-Bella - lmao, I really enjoyed your comment, it made me laugh, still does actually...lol**

**prayingforariot6277**

**DatBengaliFinesse - girl! seriously I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS EVERY TIME! you are the best and make me laugh so much! I am now knighting you as the longest written reviewer! can i do that? I don't care, but thank you so much! ...yes i know my choice for certain words are rather hilarious, but it's what I like...I don't really like to read terms like "shaft" or "my man piece" in a story...it's a penis for goodness sake! ... i guess I could have said cum then...hmmm. lol. **

**MartaSwan - your answers are in this chapter :)**

**lozer12**

**bex23 - more lemons! more lemons!**

**saphira341**

**Aliceedwardcullen**

**.i.wuz.here.today. - i wish my boyfriend and i were married as well...to tell you the truth he reads this and will probably read that now too, but oh well. Maybe you can hint to him ;p and your welcome for mentioning you! i always like to give credit to my fans! they are the best of course!**

**booksickle**

**cmw24**

**Rosette-Cullen**

**AliceG**

**mrsjacobblack91**

**Janna Banana**

**eandb4ever6 - haha, you are amazing! I hope you and your boyfriend enjoyed being 'horny' together! after mine read this he claimed he was as well! lol.**

**musicluv585**

**evillittlepixie (alicehale17)**

**OKAY! i hope i got everyone! if not, i'm absolutely sorry! Obviously there was an amazing amount of comments to my previous chapter and I'm very very very happy about it! 23 reviews! that's amazing! and it's all because of you guys so thank you so much! please keep the reviews coming.**

**Song for this Chapter: Because of You - Ne-Yo **

**So, I got another thing to tell you guys, and maybe it's good news, but! My week in Spain I enjoyed so much. It was hot, I got a tan, we had our own pool, enjoyed the beach, got the shit beaten out of me with a water ride on the beach called the flying fish (anyone ever done that?), and had fun with my family. While I was there though I got this idea for another fanfiction...another reason why I didn't update either is because I'm typing this other one up. I usually do a creative writing process when I get an idea for a story. I just open a text file and begin writing. Putting idea's out there when it comes to my head. I'm willing to give that creative writing file to three people who review on this chapter! I will pick three of you (I don't do favorites! I swear!) and PM you the document! it's nothing great, but it gives you a run down on the whole story. I'd like those three people to read it and tell me the truth about it...like constructive criticism, to see if it really is a good idea or not. All you have to do is put 'it's all about me' in your review...anywhere, it doesn't matter...for instance you can go! "I love this chapter since it's all about me!" and i'll put your penname in a hat and it may be drawn out for u to be the top three. the reason why i ask you to write "it's all about me" is because you guys are the inspiration of this story! now, i'm writing too much and not letting you guys get to reading what I hope you've been anticipating, so without further ado, chapter 5:**

_Needs and Walk-In's_

"Goooood morning New York..." the alarm woke me up instantly. My eyes popped open and I was about to lift myself up off the bed to do my normal morning routine when I realized that there was someone else in my bed.

Last night suddenly flowed throughout my head to remind me of everything that had occurred. Bella and I had sex. No scratch that - wonderful and brilliant sex. I played it throughout my mind and froze at the end. I didn't wear a condom and I released inside of her.

I quickly got out of bed, not even caring if I woke Bella up or not, but I needed to go and take a shower since they always seemed to allow my mind to think things through clearly.

The water sprayed over my body as I rinsed the scent of Bella off of me. She was intoxicating, smelling too perfect, but right now I needed to not smell like her. I needed to think rationally. The thought of Bella being pregnant with my child was scaring me and before I knew it, I was out of things to do in the shower. I knew I didn't have time to stay in there longer because work was waiting for me at the restaurant, but I didn't feel like going back in my bedroom to face her.

I turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. I decided to brush my teeth since it would help me with time. But it didn't give me enough time like I wanted, so I set myself to other tasks. I shaved and washed my face, but eventually I figured that I was going to have to leave the bathroom sooner or later, even if I'd rather it be later.

When I opened the door, I looked to my bed and there was Bella sitting up against the headboard with my sheets wrapped around her naked body. She was smiling at me, probably replaying everything we did the previous night like I did when I first woke up. I wonder how she was going to react when she came to the end of when I cummed in her.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." She said seductively. I turned from her and started to put in the pin to my closet. I heard her move from the bed and walk up to me.

"What's wrong Edward?" Her soft voice was close to me, too close and I couldn't help but wince from her saying my name.

"Nothing." That was all I could say right now. The word 'pregnant' kept filling my head, and it was making me uneasy. I entered into the closet and started to look through my clothes. I felt Bella hot on my trail.

"Don't give me that shit! This is not how you are. There is something wrong. Now tell me, what is it?"

Her tone was too serious with anger, but I kept going through my suits trying to figure out which one to wear.

"Are you going to ignore me now?" She paused, probably waiting for me to respond, but I didn't have anything to say to her. "Oh. I get it. You got what you wanted out of me, so now you are finished and don't want anything from me anymore. I should have known that you were just like the rest you selfish asshole!"

Her words stung of venom and this time i winced at her harsh words that she gave me. I heard Bella storm out of the closet and stomping all around in my apartment looking for her things.

In the back of my mind I noted what she was doing - she was getting ready to leave my apartment. I stood there for a second and actually truly realized what she _was_ doing. _She was going to leave_. I felt something hit my stomach hard and I ran out of the closet.

I went into the bathroom to find her not there, but her skirt was still sitting there. A smile came onto my face to realize that she hadn't left yet, unless Bella was okay with walking around without her skirt or underwear. I quickly walked out into the living room to find her bending over the couch looking for something.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Bella jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me. After looking me up and down she glared at me. It was sexy, but I knew I shouldn't smile at it since she was angry at me. Then I realized I still had the towel wrapped around my waist.

"I'm looking for my shoes! Do you know where they are?"

"And why would you need to be looking for your shoes?" I questioned her.

"So I can leave! Ugh! I can't believe I thought you were different! I can't believe I believed your shit! 'I'm not like those other guys...I don't need this and that' " Bella started to talk in a different tone of voice. I guess she was trying to impersonate me, and was doing a very horrible job at it.

"I am different." I interjected.

"Bull-fucking-shit!" She yelled. "If you are soooo different from all the other assholes I've known and been with, then you wouldn't have been the way you were in the closet!"

"I have an explanation."

Bella walked over to me, holding onto my sheets that were wrapped around her body. She was up close and looking up into my face. "Please do explain then."

I sighed. I knew that she was going to go on another rant after I tell her what I realized earlier - that she could be pregnant now with my kid. "Bella...I...um, well..."

"Just spit it out for fucks sake!" Oh yes, she was angry and the glare on her face wasn't getting any softer.

"Okay. Well, this morning I realized that I didn't wear a condom when we had sex."

Her face suddenly softened after she thought about it, but then it hardened again. "What! You think I have STD's or AID's or something! Sorry, but I don't! So you don't have to worry about it! Now tell me where my shoes are!"

"N-n-no! I don't think you have any sexual transmitted disease!" Her glare loosened and she looked at me then.

"Then what is your point?"

"My point is, is that I didn't wear a condom and I, well...Bella I think I might have gotten you pregnant." I slowly said to her. I looked down to my feet as I raised my left hand to the back of the neck and rubbed it. Then I heard something that I thought I wouldn't have heard so soon. Laughter.

Bella was laughing in my face, and two emotions swept through me - anger and embarrassment. "What is so funny about this whole situation?"

She laughed for about another minute until she came to her senses. Bella finally said, "Edward, I'm not irresponsible. I'm on birth control, so there's no way I can be pregnant."

I stood there shocked. That never did cross my mind on how she could have been protecting herself. Guilt quickly filled my body. "Bella, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I was so scared."

"What? You think I'm some whore who goes around to sleep with rich men so I can trap them by getting pregnant with their kid so I can munch off their money?" Her eyebrows raised at this, as well as her voice.

"Of course not. I was just, I didn't know - what I'm trying to say is that a kid is not on my mind right now."

"If you haven't noticed, it's not on my list either. If you haven't realized I'm a stripper. What type of person would I be if I had a child while having that job? Not a good one that's for sure."

Bella began to rant, and it seemed she was talking more to herself now than to me. It was cute how her face was changing expressions as she kept talking, I couldn't help but to smile now.

"Mr. Cullen, why are you smiling?"

Bella stood there in the middle of the living room, having the white sheet still cascading around her beautiful body. I actually looked at her, and her surroundings. The white furniture I had in my living room matched the sheet, and the morning sun light coming in through the windows gave Bella an angel glow. I was suddenly in awe, and I lost my tongue.

"Edward?" Her voice came out soft as her eyes looked at me.

I took two steps towards her and then stopped. "You're...beautiful." I sighed the last word.

Her lips turned into a smile and she closed the space between us that was left. "You are the first one to say so. Other's would rather call me sexy or hot, but you, you call me romantic words that I've only read of. Thank you."

She pressed her forehead to mine and our eyes locked. "Any day." I said in a whisper before I took her lips with mine.

My right hand clasped into her hair as my left held onto her face. The power of this kiss was like no other, it had meaning. Bella took both of her arms and wrapped them around my neck to bring me closer to her and I was so happy that she obliged.

Our bodies were now pressed together, as tight as we could make them in this situation and her body felt amazing. Our tongues were moving with each others and our breaths were taken through our noses, one of Bella's hands began to slip away from my neck and I felt it trail down my naked chest.

Before I could help it, the towel that I had wrapped around my waist was not there any longer. It now consumed space on my living room floor, but I did not care. I soon followed Bella's example and I moved my hand down from her hair and began to release the tie she had made with the sheet. It soon fell to the floor as well.

I broke the kiss and I looked down at her body - so perfect. I quickly brought my lips back up to hers and this time expressing the need that I felt for her. Her arms wrapped around my waist and soon I felt her finger nails dig holes in my back. Usually, it would hurt, but this time the pain made my blood course throughout my body quickly. Adrenaline. My body needed this. My body needed her.

I decided in that instant that I was going to have Bella, right here and right now. So I began to pull her slowly to the floor. It felt amazing to be on top of her, and to be able to look down onto her beautiful face, to see her hair sprawled out on the floor. Yet again, I smiled.

Bella didn't seem too phased out about my smile because she soon replied with her own. That smile made me place my lips next to her ears and whisper something I thought I'd never say. "I need you. You are mine."

I didn't allow Bella to respond because once I was finished telling her I slid my penis into her. Bella moaned at the sudden feeling and began to move herself underneath me. I lifted my head from her ears and looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and her smile was still on her face. I smiled with her as I began to move at the same speed as her.

Her legs were spread far apart, allowing my body to move between her legs as I pound into her softly. Even though I felt a great need to rush this, to feel my release, I wanted this to be sweet. At this moment, Bella was too delicate in my mind, I did not want to cause any pain within her body, just pleasure.

Her face was beautiful when I opened my eyes again, her mouth opened, her eyes squinting while closed, it made my need grow.

My hands slowly roamed up and down the sides of her body. I clasped on to her as tight as I could as I did so. I wanted her to feel my need, to feel my passion for her at this very moment.

Somewhere in the background I thought I heard a ring of the phone, but I knew it was too early for someone to be calling me. I took it as the ringing that was going inside of my head.

Our bodies became sweaty quickly as our body movements continued slowly. Her legs began to move into her body, but I realized she was wrapping them around mine. I kept going, feeling the pleasure grow inside of the my stomach.

"Edward." Bella gasped and I looked up at her quickly, meeting her eyes. "Please go faster. My body feels like it's going to explode."

Inside of my mind I laughed and I became smug, because that is how I wanted her to feel. And for once, I didn't do what she asked, I kept the slow pace while I moved inside of her.

I felt myself getting closer to the release that I knew I needed, and I knew that Bella was as well since I felt her tighten around me.

I laid myself back down on top of her as I placed my lips next to her ear, I began to whisper her name in her ear, allowing her to know how much she meant to me at this moment. She replied by tightening harder and responding by gasping out my name loudly and I knew it would be a matter of seconds that both of us would reach our peak.

The urge was within me. The one where I wanted to just get this over and done with. To feel the power of the release that I needed, but I resisted because this was all for Bella.

I heard her moan louder, and her fingers dug into my back harder, but it only allowed me to keep going.

"Eddd-ward!" She screamed and I felt her become more warm and tight around me and I knew in that instant she was having her orgasm. This thought pushed me to take two more thrusts into her when I felt my own orgasm spill inside of her.

I stayed in place allowing myself to fully empty myself. I had nothing to fear now after knowing she was incapable of getting pregnant, which helped this cause even more.

As I felt the last bit of me go I heard my front door close, clicking heels and the voice of Alice.

"Edward? Are you here? I tried calling numerous times, but you didn't answer. I called the office, but got Jessica claiming you weren't there. I ran by to make sure of course, but she was correct you weren't. So I'm coming by to ch-OH SHIT!"

Alice made it to the living room, finding me having sex, naked, and on top of a girl that has her legs wrapped around me that she didn't know. The thing is though, I couldn't just jump off quickly to cover Bella and I up. I was still releasing when she made it in to see the view.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Edward!"

"Alice get OUT!"

"Eek!"

I heard her heels quickly clicking out of the living room and into another room. I looked down at Bella to find her with her eyes closed hard and a shade of red to her face.

"Please tell me that didn't actually happen."

I sighed. "It happened."

I felt myself finish finally and slid out of Bella. "Why don't you go take a shower as I take care of Alice." I placed my hand on her cheek, trying to get her to look at me.

"Okay." She agreed and she opened her eyes to let me find that she was embarrassed more than mortified.

Bella slowly stood herself up, while grabbing onto the sheet that was laying to the right of us. She wrapped herself around it again and walked towards my bedroom. After hearing the click of the door, I took my index finger and dumb and placed it on the bridge of my nose. This was the best sex I've had ever with the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and Alice! Out of all people! Ruined it.

I took the towel as I rose myself up and wrapped it around my waist. I walked towards where Alice exited and found her in my office. She was looking over some books I had on my desk and at my presence she looked up and took a step away.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me, standing there looking angry with her.

Alice looked me over and smiled. "So...now I know that you aren't gay."

**Oh! I also would like you guys to tell me if you'd like me to still mention you all who review, before the chapter, or if you'd like me to PM you instead? Tell me which one! Thank you!**


	6. Running and Kissing

**Hey everyone! I know that I said I was going to post this on my birthday, but my internet got turned off. We finally just got it to work and it's still switching on and off, on and off. It's really annoying. I don't want this author's not to be long, but I just wanted everyone to know that I'm going to reply to reviews personally now instead of mentioning everyone before the chapter since it takes a lot of space and is long, but I do still want to thank you all a lot! Now, I hope you like this chapter! I should update with the next one in a couple of days, so be looking out for that as well. Thank you very much and enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review :) Thank you!**

**My claimer is on my previous chapters.**

**Song of this chapter: She Moves Her Own Way – The Kooks**

_Running and Kissing_

I sighed as I closed the door that Alice just walked out of. Having to explain to her who Bella was and why she was here was embarrassing, but Alice being Alice was happy that I found a girl that I actually liked. Before she left though, I asked for the spare key I have given her a couple of months ago. I didn't want another accident like this happening ever again.

I walked back towards my bedroom knowing that Bella would be in there waiting for approval of coming out and not needing to face the woman who just walked in on us having sex. I opened the door and there she was sitting on my bed, with her hair done, make up fresh and her clothes back on her body.

She looked up at me, but a smile was not placed on her face. "Who was that?"

I walked back over to my closet and grabbed my suit that I had decided to wear for the day. I started putting it on in front of her, while I spoke.

"That was Alice." I said simply.

"And Alice has a key because...?" I smiled, I could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Because she is one of my best friends, plus my publisher. While I'm away on business trips or just vacation she'll come in and have her maid clean up for me. But today she felt like something was wrong after I didn't answer my phones, so she decided to come over and make sure everything was alright."

"Oh." That's all Bella was capable of saying at the time while the information swan in her head. She then smiled up at me and stood.

"I thought... ." She started, but I walked over and put my finger up against her lips.

"I know what you thought, but don't worry, she means nothing to me like that. Plus, I think her fiance and my friend Jasper, would not like hearing if there really was something going on between the both of us." I placed a light kiss on her forehead, then turned around to go grab a tie.

I came back out with it on and saw her looking out the windows. She was gorgeous just standing there, thinking while viewing New York. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Bella, will you come back over tonight?"

She turned in my arms and looked in my eyes. "I...I can't Edward."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"I have work tonight. Jacob will be expecting me there."

"Jacob?"

"My boss." She huffed.

"Oh." I looked down at our feet and then looked back up to her. "I don't want you to work there."

I felt her freeze in my arms. "It's what I do." She whispered.

"And it's something that I don't want you to do anymore." I whispered back at her.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't just do what you say. I have to think of myself here you know. It's not only about you." I could tell she was starting to get angry. Her tone was starting to raise and I could feel her hands clench up in fists. I didn't want another fight like this morning, but I didn't want her stripping in front of guys after I had her.

"Bella, I can take care of you. You can move in here and do whatever you like, I just don't want you stripping. This is bizarre to say I know, but I feel something when I'm with you. It's nothing I've ever felt before. I can't let you go and strip for money, and in front of guys. You're mine."

She pulled away from my arms immediately and looked deep into my eyes. Anger was the only thing I felt. It was not what I was expecting. I was expecting her to cry and say 'Edward I feel the same way. Okay, I'll stay.' But, instead she did the complete opposite.

"I am NOT your property. Just because I slept with you and tell you that you are not like the other guys, does not mean that I am yours. I am allowed to do whatever I want, and if I want to go to work, I will go to work!" She yelled out.

I stood there in shock. I could not believe she denied a life that any other woman would love to have, but I was beginning to tell that Bella was not an ordinary woman. She turned from me then and walked out of the bedroom. I heard her heels clicking throughout the house. I heard the door open and that's when I began to run after her.

I made it in time to see her in the elevator. The doors were about to close, but I got in right on time. Bella gasped at me. "What are you doing?"

I grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall. "Do you just think that I will let you walk out of my life after giving me the best night and morning I've ever experienced?"

I looked at her, and I knew my face was angry because I felt the anger in me. Bella opened and shut her mouth about three times, and I knew immediately that she was out of words to say. I couldn't help it so I crashed my lips to hers.

I felt her freeze instantly, but I continued the kiss. I brushed my tongue to the bottom of her lip to beg for entrance, but she didn't open. I parted quickly from her lips and looked at her. Bella's eyes were open, looking at me, but I couldn't tell what emotions were going through them.

"Bella dammit! Kiss me back!" I yelled at her and then crashed my lips back on hers. Bella instantly gave me what I wanted and kissed me with as much as she could.

The kiss didn't last long because I heard the 'ding' of the elevator to tell us the doors were about to open. I pulled back and looked at her, then at the doors. I saw an elderly couple walk in without really noticing our positions.

"Good day sir." The elderly woman said. Her voice held posh and an English accent. Her grey hair was up in a bun, and she holding her glasses in her hands. I quickly realized that they were the kind that had a handle to them and you only put them up to her face when you really wanted to look at something.

The man, who was shorter than her, just stood by her and didn't acknowledge anything at all. By the looks and how he acted, you could tell that he was some sort of snob that no one would like. I rolled my eyes at both of them.

I felt Bella lift her forearms and tried to get my hands off of her upper arms. I looked at her sympathetically and let go quickly. I was suddenly praying inside of my head that I didn't hurt her or even leave bruises. I don't know what I'd do if I did.

We stood side by side waiting for the elevator to hit the main floor to let the elderly couple out. I looked down at her and saw that she was paying too much attention to the numbers counting down on the elevator.

"Will you join me back up?" I whispered in her ear. She kept her eyes on the elevator for another minute then looked up at me. She nodded and I felt relief in my body.

Finally the 'ding' sounded again and the doors opened for the couple to leave. As they slowly walked out I noticed Bella slyly slipping out next to them.

"Bella! Wait!" I called out to her. She looked back after a few steps and I saw she had tears in her eyes. I tried to get out of the elevator, but unlike Bella, I was bigger than her and I couldn't just slip by the elderly couple.

"I'm sorry Edward." I heard her say loud enough for me to hear and she walked out quickly. Fred was watching, and as she passed him he tipped his hat to her and said his greetings for the morning. Bella ignored him and kept walking.

By the time I was capable of leaving the elevator and the couple behind me, I knew she was going to be far gone in the crowd, but I still tried. I ran out the door and looked to my right to see people walking to the left, so I turned my head that way as well. I saw nothing of her. She blended in with everyone else.

I felt like yelling right there in front of everyone, but I refrained myself and walked back in. I saw Fred staring at me with surprise on his face, then I saw his mouth open.

"Fred, please don't say anything. Please." I kept walking towards the elevator and clicked on the number of my floor. Once I knew that I was closed in by myself with no one to really hear I let it out. I yelled.

The frustration I felt within myself, to actually believe that she'd stay or come back up so we could talk was beyond me. The elevator doors opened and I walked back into my house. I quickly felt alone, and I bashed myself for even feeling that way.

One night changed everything for me, but I soon realized that I let it change with hopes that Bella would really want to stay. I laughed at myself as I picked up my brief case and back out of my door.

Before I could actually realize it, I was in my office at Serafina, listening to Jessica about all the meetings I had today. I sighed as she told me that my meeting for lunch got cancelled and that Tommy was not sure if he'd be able to come to help pick out a new menu layout at two.

I looked at Jessica then and saw she was wearing a white short dress, with a pink sash in the middle tied back. Her hair was pinned up, but loose curls were cascading around her face. For a split second I thought she was actually beautiful. Then I noticed that she found me checking her out and an annoying expression came on her face.

"Mr. Cullen, is everything alright?" She asked me seductively – well as seductively she could get.

"I've just been having a bad morning that's all." I looked down at my desk and rubbed my eyes with my fingers.

"You know, if you ever need anything, I'll be here and do it for you." I heard the ring of her voice and I knew it wasn't sexy to my ears or thoughts, but at this moment I was angry and depressed that Bella left. I had to know that she wasn't the only girl in my life that ever made me feel the way she did.

So, I came to a decision to figure out my hypothesis. I stood from my desk and walked past Jessica. I saw her freeze, but then let loose after I past her. I then closed my office door and did the unthinkable, I locked it for the first time in my whole career.

I walked behind Jessica and wrapped my arms around her. I started to place light kisses on her neck. I felt her shudder and dropped the folders that were in her hands on the floor. She quickly turned in my arms and brought her lips to mine.

Immediately I knew she felt wrong. Her smell, taste, and texture was nothing that I liked, but I willed myself to keep going.

Her hands moved from my neck down to my pants too fast. I felt one caress the area of my penis, which was not growing in size. Jessica stopped the kissing and looked up at me. "Does Junior want to come out to play?" Her voice was really childish and I hated the tone.

Before I could say anything I felt her hand go down my pants and boxers. Her hands found my balls as they started to massage them.

Usually the notion felt good and relaxing, but the pit of my stomach was telling me that this was all wrong. That I had to stop this.

Jessica giggled and began unbuckling my belt. I felt the zipper go down and that's when it clicked.

"Jessica," I said to her as I pushed her away from my body, "I'm sorry, I thought I wanted this, but I don't."

Hurt filled her eyes and for once, I didn't care. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I think I like...no, I think I might even love her, I can't tell right now, but my feelings for her are strong. I can't do this to her, even if she may not care." I said, hoping that she'd understand.

"Oh, I'm not good enough?" It was evident in her voice that she was going to cry.

"No, no Jessica. Please don't say that. You are a very nice person and a great kisser," I lied,"but this felt all wrong."

I felt her sigh, and I wasn't sure if it was a mad sigh or a good sigh. "I'm so happy you said that Mr. Cullen, because, no offence, I wasn't feeling the kiss either. I mean, I tried and I was willing to give you sex, but I didn't feel right either. I actually liked Mike's kiss better than yours." She claimed in disbelief.

I laughed and she joined me. "I'm glad we're on the same page then."

"Yes, so am I. You aren't going to fire me now are you?"

I looked at her and knew now that I wouldn't be able to get rid of her, "not if you don't want me to."

"Good, because I don't want to leave. I like my job very much." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, if you don't mind, can you cancel all my appointments today and I have something important to get to."

"Yes Mr. Cullen, I can." Jessica said as she bent down to pick up the folders she dropped. I smiled at her and picked up my briefcase again and walked out of the office.

"Thank you again Jessica. Have the day off." I said before I exited. She smiled up at me and claimed that she will.

I walked out of the door quickly and called Emmett. He was the one who was going to pick me up to take me to where Bella is.

**So what do you think? Was the whole Jessica and Edward kissing a bad thing? Please tell me what you think! haha! :)**


	7. Deals and Charades

**A/N: So it's literally taken me a while to update, and I know you guys must literally hate me by now, but I do have some good reasons why I haven't posted a new chapter in almost two months! One reason, I had two weeks left in England with my family and friends and those last two weeks were literally filled with going here, going there, doing this, doing that! It was a busy time and when I was at home it was me sleeping everything off. Reason number two, I traveled back over to the US of A (woot woot) and now I'm back in New Mexico trying to get my life back on track. That includes finding apartments, a job, registering for school etc., Good news is, got the job, got the apartment (still have to move in since I just got it on Friday), and school had started for me on Thursday! I'm excited to go back. Now that things have settled for me, I'm ready to start posting new chapters for this story and get it over and done with so I can post this new story that I have been writing in my notebook. I'm anxious to see how you guys will react to that, but anywhos...I'm done rambling about boring old me, so here's the new chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**Song for this Chapter: Box Car Racer - There Is**

_I do not in anyway own these characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! The characters are just living in my story. Also, the restaurant, Serafina, does not belong to me either. It is a real restaurant located in New York and very popular (number one with best food in NYC), I just wanted to make this story as surreal as I could. Thank you!_

_7. Deals and Charades_

Emmett didn't waste his time on picking me up after two words were mentioned over the phone - "stripper's club." In fact, I believe Emmett was setting a World Record on how fast he could make it to Serafina's.

I wasn't too sure either, but it also seemed as though he was driving faster to the club too. I noticed this since Emmett had us already in the back parking lot of the club before we could even start a conversation over why we were actually going back.

The smile on Emmetts face after turning off the ignition made me actually wonder what was going on in his mind. then that mid second thought vanished into million's of tiny pieces, since a red flag was waving back and forth in my head reminding me that I truthfully didn't want to know. I sighed and opened the door to get out of the car.

I began to walk to the familiar door that I came to over a week ago for my birthday, unwillingly. I saw the same bouncer standing next to the door with his arms crossed and resting on his chest. I froze mid step because for once in my life I think I found a man with bigger arm muscles than Emmett.

I turned back toward the car to look for Emmett, but instead I found him to my right looking at me like he had a question.

"What's up Edward?"

"That man," I pointed, forgetting everything about manners, "is just a tad bit intimidating." I mumbled under my breath hoping Emmett heard every word. I didn't want the bouncer to hear me, even though I know he knows we were talking about him thanks to my finger pointing.

My words though, didn't seem to bother Emmett. He smiled and started to walk towards the bouncer. I hesitated, wanting to say his name to bring him back by my side, but again I was afraid to be too loud and making the bouncer mad enough to think of beating me up.

I mean I had muscle's and I knew how to defend myself if anything ever happened, but defense classes never did prepare you for guys that were literally huge.

Then I saw Emmett began to talk to the guy. I just stood there shocked and I kept trying to keep my face as blank as I could. Showing no emotion helped.

They both were smiling at each other while talking, the big guy actually started pointing at me now which made me feel all of a sudden self concious. Then he waved a hand for me to come over. I swallowed hard, but saw Emmett was waiting for me as well.

I walked and made sure I stood firmly next to Emmett's side as the bouncer looked me up and down. I would swear that I felt a trickle of sweat fall from my forehead to the ground, but that could have just be me being scared.

"Edward," Emmett said, breaking my trance of thoughts, "this is Talley. Him and I get together on occasion to go and work out with one another."

Those words connected in my head and all the fear inside of me vanished within seconds. "Oh, nice to meet you Talley."

"I can say the same Edward." He smiled at me and I couldn't be too sure, but I would have sworn he winked at me.

"Thanks." Is all I could really say.

"Well Talley," Emmett changed subject quickly, "can we go in now?"

Talley took his eyes off of me and looked over at Emmett. "Of course, go right ahead."

Emmett and I said our thanks and walked through the door.

"By the way," Emmett said bringing my attention off of finding Bella, back to him. "Talley thinks your 'sexy.' "

"Wha-What?"

"Yup. Claims you have the perfect thin body that he's been looking for. He said if you ever decide to go gay, then call him." I looked at Emmett with disbelief that he actually thought of telling me this. I was about to reply when I heard a man on the speakers announcing the next dancer.

"Please welcome, Miss Ginger." I sighed. Knowing that it wasn't Bella made my situation better.

"Emmett, go sit down and I'll meet you there in a second okay?"

"Yeah bro, of course." Emmett was already watching Miss Ginger from the back so he didn't question what I was going to do while he was watching away.

Now my mission was back on the rise. I went back to the door that I remembered last time where Bella was, but found the name plate to be different. I looked around and found a tall guy standing by.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you know where Bella is?"

"Bella? She's two doors down." The guy threw his thumb back showing me the way. I was about to start walking, but his hand quickly stretched out to stop me. "Woah buddy. Where do you think you are going?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "I need to speak to Bella."

"You see, there's a problem with that. I'm her...what would the appropriate word be? Manager? Boss? One of those...but, no one goes in to see Bella without going through me."

I sighed and felt a numbing pain begin to stretch throughout my head. Me trying to get to Bella was becoming more stressful than I'd ever imagine. "Okay. Well what if you - what is your name again?"

The tall guy smirked. "Jacob."

"Okay, Jacob. What if you take me over and ask if she wants to talk to me. It's rather an urgent message." I thought that maybe if it seemed as though there was an emergency to be told for Bella, than maybe Bella's 'boss' would let me see her. I crossed my fingers behind my back, just in case.

Jacob turned his head back in the direction that he told me Bella was, then turned his head back at me and nodded once. "Fine. Let's go."

Jacob swiftly turned and walked forward in the hallway. It wasn't such a long walk, like he said 'two doors down.' He knocked on the door that had Bella's name plate on it and yelled out her name. Within seconds Bella had the door wide opened, her eyes glaring up at Jacob.

"What do you want Jacob?" She asked with more anger than curiosity. To tell the truth, the anger in her eyes and voice looked flattering on her and the urge to take her there was hard to suppress.

"Shut your pipe Swan. This guy has some urgent news for you." Again I saw his thumb being thrown in my direction, allowing Bella to notice my presence.

Her eyes looked me up and down and I began to wonder if she would run again, but if so, this time I would be able to chase after her unless Jacob got in the way. But my worry soon left me after seeing the anger leave Bella's eyes.

"Come on in Edward." She opened the door wider so I could walk in, but she still stood her ground in front of Jacob. "And you, leave me alone!" She then slammed the door on Jacob and turned the lock that I knew wouldn't keep Jacob out long if he truly wanted to come in.

Bella brushed by me to go sit back at her vanity. She was putting pearls up on her ears so they could match her long pearl necklace. I stood there for a few seconds wondering if she was going to start this conversation or if I'd have to. After more silence on her behalf, I decided to start.

"Why did you run?"

I saw her hand drop fast, but just as fast as it dropped it was back up to her ear. "I can't be who you want me to be Edward. You think I can just stop doing what I do and let you take care of me?" I was about to say something, but she continued quickly. "I know your kind. The ones where you will get married and claim your love for your wife, but have office romances and secret affairs on business trips, believing that your wife is okay as long as she has the money and thought up love from you. I can't do that Edward. I can't depend on you and then get wounded. It's happened too many times before, and I sure the hell am not allowing it to happen again."

"But, I'm not like that." I couldn't find more words to say. All the things I had built up for this argument disappeared at her hurt from past relationships. Any man who would cheat or not want Bella was a fool, and the tears that fell from her eyes told me there were many of them.

"Of course your not Edward. Just like how all the other's weren't right? If you haven't noticed, I've heard it all before. And none of it was true. So do you really think I'm going to believe your nonexistent shit?"

"What I want you to believe is the truth," my voice raised into a yell since anger flared through me after Bella's false accusations of me. "If you truly believe that I couldn't give you what you want, which includes my love for you, then you truly are the fool. Just in case you haven't noticed, I fell for you so fast that I have to have you. There is no other woman who can match up with you. And trust me I've tried, but it's all about you in my head dammit!"

I saw her eyes grow wide and her body turned in her chair to look at me. The tears that had fell were dried on her face, and her red lips were parted as her chest rose and fell quickly. "Did you just say you love me?"

Her words shocked me more than I thought they could. I know I didn't say the word love, but I know I said something quite close to it. Love was a large word, and yes I felt it for Bella, but I knew that we both weren't ready for such a commitment.

"Bella I do have deep feelings for you. I can't say love now, but I can say that if we continue with a relationship that soon it could turn into love."

"What if I want a relationship, but with no love."

I smiled at her words, because now I knew she was actually thinking of being with me. "Well I can try it out, but if I fall in love with you, you can't be mad."

"Would you be mad if I don't share the same love for you?"

"It might tick me off once in a while, but as long as I have you by my side I can handle it."

Bella then stood up allowing me to see she was wearing a baby blue lacy bra and thong set, and baby blue high heels to finish off the racy outfit. She seductively walked over to me with a half smile on her face. I had to admit that seeing her like this for me was making me grow harder in my pants.

When she was standing in front of me she grabbed my tie out from my jacket and tug it down hard, making my neck and face jerk downward. She leaned her head up to mine and allowed my lips to meet hers. It was chaste and quick, yet it made my heart flip.

"Okay Mr. Cullen. You got yourself a deal then. You can have me all you want, but you have to try not to fall in love and most definitely not allowed to have other affairs." Bella was looking deep into my eyes and I felt that I had to do the same but deeper and harder.

"Deal." I said quickly.

Bella turned her head to look around the room. I was about to ask what she was thinking, but it was as though she knew my question already. "Help me get the stuff that I need."

I shook my head and began to walk over to her vanity of jewelry and cosmetics. About ten minutes later Bella had two big suitcases filled with all of her things she wanted to keep. She sighed loud and I turned to look at her. She wasn't wearing the racy outfit that I came to first see her in. Instead, she wore a frilly white skirt with purple flower details sewn into it, and her purple t-shirt and high heels matched the rest of the outfit. I smiled, she was sexy, but she had a way to embed sophistication into her look.

"Got everything?"

Bella bit on her lower lip as she looked around one more time. "Yup."

"You ready?"

"If you keep asking questions I may just have to get your ass kicked out of here." I chuckled at her answer and opened the door.

I grabbed one of the large suitcases and began to walk down the hallway, and I heard Bella's shoes clicking in the hallway to allow me to know that she was following suit. I turned the corner to get to the back door, but instead rammed into something hard and almost fell back.

"Shit." I said out loud.

"Sorry." I heard a familiar husky voice say. I looked up and found that Jacob was standing there like I'd first came to see him. The clicking noise stopped after the corruption and I found Bella on my left side looking up at Jacob.

"Hey Bells, what's going on?"

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but I'm quitting." I noticed her voice was a bit meek compared to the tone she would give me at certain times, but personally who wouldn't be a bit intimidated of a guy who was over six foot five?

"What are you talking about Bells? You can't quit!" He began to move his body around me, but I placed myself in front of Bella to protect her just in case something went wrong.

"Jake, I can't keep living this life style. I need an out and this is my out." I turned my head to find her pointing at me. Something inside of my gut was telling me that her doing this was not smart. I wanted to glare at her so bad, but I fought back to motion. Instead, I looked back up at Jacob who was looking down at me.

"Who the hell do you think you are taking my income?" Jacob pointed his finger at me and started to poke it to my shoulder. My body would jerk back a bit every time he touched me.

"Oh, so I was just income to you Jake!" Bella yelled out, and I knew this was bad. I did not intend there to be an argument over something like this.

"You and I both know it Bells that we were both in this for the money. Now that this guy," his finger back at pointing at me, "came along and makes you think it's alright to ditch me after we said we were in this together!"

"Jake, it's not like you don't have the other girls! And we never had a total agreement on this type of situation. Plus! You said I could bail out anytime I would like. Are you going back on your word?" Bella was now glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Jake shuffled his right foot for a few seconds as he looked into her face.

"Ah, Bells. You know that you can leave anytime you'd like. Just not like this, and especially not with him."

"You don't even know him!" Bella shrieked and that feeling of a headache grew wider.

"What is going on here?" A new voice interrupted the argument and awkwardness of this whole situation, and as soon as I realized who it was I grew calm. There stood Emmett with his arms crossed over his chest, allowing the view of large muscles bulging from his shirt.

"Who are you?" Jacob questioned towards Emmett. I looked over to him and saw his typical smirk on his face.

"I don't think that matters. What does matter is that this pretty lady right here is angry." Emmett moved over to Bella and placed his arm around her waist. A sudden feel of jealously surged me and I mentally cursed at Emmett through my thoughts. Then I saw him wink at me. Ah, so this was his plan.

"Dude, step away from her." I yelled at Emmett, trying to play on with the whole situation. Bella stood there gawking at all three of us as she tried to remove herself from Emmett's grasp.

"I think she's going to go with me if you don't mind. Or do you?" I saw him glare at me while putting up his fist to my face. I put both of my hands up in a "I surrender" stance. Emmett then turned to Jacob giving him the same look. "Do you mind tall guy?"

Jacob looked at Bella than at Emmett. "You aren't going to pimp her are you?"

Emmett opened his mouth and then shut it quickly. "Never would I do something so horrible to a beautiful lady." This answer seemed to satisfy Jacob a bit since he nodded his head. "Good, now if you don't mind this pretty lady and I got places to go." I looked at Bella who looked at me as though she was scared. I gave her a wink and her face took over a confused look.

"Go with him Bella. You'll be happier that way." I told her softly to give her the hint. She nodded and grabbed her suitcase. Emmett came up to me and grabbed the one out of my hands. I turned to watch them both walk out of the back door and I sighed to continue the game of charades.

"I guess I lost her."

"Psh. You never even had her. Move on." Jacob said then turned and walked away. I smiled at myself and said 'sucker' as I continued walking out the back door as well.

When I reached Emmett's car I hopped in finding Bella in the back with her bags, smiling at the both of us.

"You guys are ridiculous! I didn't even get to finish the fight with Jake."

"Hun," Emmett started, "there is no way I would be able to stand there and watch you yell at a tall guy like him, not knowing what his next move was."

"I could have taken him." I heard Bella mumble under her breath. I chuckled at her response.

Emmett turned on the car and left the parking lot. He started going to my apartment, letting me know that things were going to be better since I'd have Bella in my life now.

**A/N: I hope you guys don't consider that as a cliff hanger, it's just kind of a transition to the next chapter. Tell me what you think about this whole chapter. Did you like or not? Did you want to see a fight scene or are you happy about the peacefulness amongst it? I'm all open to opinions!**


End file.
